


Ambrosia's New Dress

by Wavvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: At one point they eat breakfast together no listen this is a crucial detail, Bodily Fluids, Breakfast, But like verbal teasing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Gentledom, Hypnosis, I mean one character masturbates another so kind of, Kinks, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lube, Magic, Malesub, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mind Control, Modern Fantasy, MomDom, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Penetration, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Urban Fantasy, anal penetration, dubcon, gentledomme, guys wearing makeup, handjob, honestly do not like the title on this one but fuck it i can't think of anything else, lubrication, mommy, sexual magic, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: It's three in the morning, and Desmond's alarm clock goes off. His first instinct is to go back to sleep, but he instead finds himself getting out of bed, slipping into a tight black dress and driving to the other side of town. Turns out he's under the spell of a hungry succubus who's chosen him as her latest meal.This is only the beginning of a very interesting relationship.





	1. The Black Dress (Part 1)

_ Beep...beep...beep… _

Desmond reached to his bedside table and pounded the button on his alarm clock, silencing the alarm. The clock indicated that it was three in the morning.

Groaning, Desmond found himself stretching and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed before standing up and walking over to his closet. He was still half asleep as he discarded his scarce pajamas and opened up his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. He pulled the lingerie on with sluggish motions, grimacing as he fastened the bra tightly around his chest.

Once it had been secured, Desmond opened up another one of his drawers and pulled out the rest of his outfit. It consisted of a very tight-looking black dress, black gloves that reached up past his elbow and a matching pair of black stockings.

Something wasn’t right here.

“Uh...what...what am I  _ doing _ ?” He asked the empty room as he sat down on his bed and slipped on the stockings. They were like oversized socks, reaching the half-way point between his hips and knees. T. The soft fabric felt nice on his skin.

There was a strange disconnect between Desmond’s Desmond’smind and body. His body was wide awake and knew exactly what it was doing, but his sleepy mind wasn’t quite caught up.

Desmond gave his reflection a puzzled look as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror and pulled the dress on. It was as tight as it looked, but there was something very pleasant about the way it clung to his body, making the details of his figure visible. By the time it was fully on, he could feel small sparks of pride at his appearance. A smile growing on his face, Desmond was temporarily distracted from the oddness of his current situation.

“Damn, I look good,” He said with a confident smirk. “I should wear stuff like this more often.”

After the gloves had been pulled on, Desmond’s body led him over to his bathroom, just down the hall. Turning on the light revealed a few bottles of makeup he didn’t remember buying sitting on the countertop. Perfect.

Desmond had never worn makeup in his life before that night, but his hands knew just what to do. After brushing all the imperfections out of his cheeks, he applied blemish until they were a rosy pink. After that, a thick layer of shadow went around his eyes, and his lips were covered with dark red lipstick. When he was finished, he was again hit with a warm tingle of pride at the sight of his reflection. His relatively short hair, protruding chin and lack of breasts would be a giveaway to anyone who was looking closely, but otherwise he could probably pass for a woman.

Moments later, Desmond strutted out of his house, clutching a snazzy purse he’d found next to his door. His similarly found heels clicked on the ground as he walked over to his car, unlocked it, and slid into the driver’s seat. He just...wanted to go on a drive...for some reason.

The road was completely empty at this time of night, so Desmond was given more time to be puzzled as he cruised along the city streets.

This was rather strange, wasn’t it? The feeling of disconnection between his mind and body was very noticeable now. He didn’t have the slightest idea of what he was doing or why he was doing it in his mind, but he had a very distinct feeling of a plan in his gut. If someone had asked him where he was driving, he wouldn’t have had an answer for them, but every turn he took was deliberate and precise. His body was clearly taking him to a very specific destination.

After about 20 minutes of driving, he found himself parking in a wide alleyway between an apartment building and some kind of concrete warehouse. Rather than get out, he turned to inspect his face in the rearview mirror, seeing if he needed to make any last minute adjustments to his make-up. He wanted to be absolutely sure he was looking nice and appetizing for whoever he was meeting here.

Wait, he was meeting someone here?

The question answered itself seconds later. With a loud squeaking noise, a metal back-door in the old apartment building opened up, and a woman walked out. She was a total stranger to him, but from the way she casually walked over to his car and leaned against it, it was clear that she was who he was here to meet.

Grabbing his purse, Desmond exited his car, and, without knowing why, greeted the stranger with a friendly smile. “Hi there.”

For how strange the situation was, the woman’s appearance was awfully mundane, almost boring. She was short, chubby and had a mop of sandy-colored hair that went in all directions. She was dressed like someone who just rolled out of bed, wearing a zipped up blue sweatshirt, matching sweatpants, and flip-flops.

She took a step closer to him, and Desmond was give a clearer view of her obscured face. It was very pale and covered in acne and blemishes. These features combined with the bags under her eyes gave her a very zombie-like appearance.

But her most notable facial was her wide, devious smile.

“Well, hello there cutie,” She greeted him with a purr, reaching up to cup his cheek. The look in her eyes was positively predatory. “I’m so happy you could make it here tonight. I’d say you look amazing, but I can barely see you in this light,” She snorted, chuckling at her own joke.

Desmond’s body laughed along with her. “You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I hope I look good enough for you, I spent forever putting this together.” He said, gesturing down to his outfit.

The stranger waved her hand, brushing off the compliment. “Aw, you don’t mean that. You’re just saying it because the spell’s making you.”

Before Desmond could think of a reply, the stranger grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the door. “C’mon, let’s continue this somewhere a little cozier.”

Whatever they were doing, the stranger seemed very excited for it. Her pace rapidly increased as she led him up the zig-zagging concrete stairs and through a door into a long hallway. Desmond barely had time to think before the two of them burst through another door and clamoured into a decently sized studio apartment. It was slightly compact, but had a very home-like warmth to it. The only source of illumination was the glow of an electric lamp on a table by the couch, giving the place a very otherworldly feeling.

“Home sweet home right?” The woman said, again snorting rather than laughing. “Please, make yourself comfortable. We’ll get started in a little bit, okay? I’m so happy you’re here!” She gave Desmond’s butt an affectionate squeeze, before walking towards a small kitchenette on the other side of the room. “Do you drink? Smoke? I’ve found that’s always a good way to get visitors like you to loosen up.”

“Uh...I think I’m okay...actually.” Desmond could gradually feel his mind and body start to resynchronize, giving him back control of himself. However, the feeling of being slightly disconnected from everything persisted. Meekly, he took his high heels off and walked over to the couch, setting his purse on the floor as he sat down. 

There was a beat of silence. His eyebrows started to bunch in confusion. 

“Wait a second...get...started? Get started with what?” He asked, his voice soured with concern. He looked down at his dress with a slightly alarmed expression, as if seeing it for the first time. “What...what’s going on? Who are you? Why am I dressed like this?” Panic began to grip his chest as the fog in his head cleared. His eyes darted to his gloved hands, and then all around the apartment, taking in the unfamiliar environment. Questions bubbled up in his mind faster than he could ask them.

The woman’s face fell, and a look of maternal concern appeared in her eyes. “This is your first time with someone like me, isn’t it? This must all be very new and scary to you.” She shook her head, closing the fridge door. “I’m sorry. I’m so used to this routine, it completely slipped my mind. I owe you an explanation.”

Making a comforting smile, she slunk back over to the couch and seated herself next to Desmond, taking his shaking hand in hers. “My name is...very inconvenient for humans to pronounce. You can call me Zella. As for everything else...well, I’ll give you the short version.” She lightly kissed his cheek and moved over to straddle him, draping her hands over his shoulders. She then leaned in until her face was inches away from her captive’s, her wine red eyes looking right into his. “Do you know what a succubus is?”

Desmond’s eyes widened and his red face started to pale. His first reaction was disbelief. A succubus? The creatures from old storybooks? Some kind of female demon used to explain sleep paralysis? That didn’t make sense.

But then he considered the situation. He was currently sitting in a total stranger’s apartment in the middle of the night, wearing a dress, with no idea how he’d gotten there, despite the fact that he’d driven himself. Nothing about any of that made sense.

Desmond slowly nodded.

Zella was evidently pleased with this silent answer. “Cute  _ and _ smart, there’s so much to like about you.” She said with a smile, before continuing. “Well, like many things humans think to be stories, succubi are most certainly real. I am a succubus, and it’s time for me to feed. Whenever we get hungry, all we need to do is find a delicious looking person and give them a little...call it a mental invitation. Sometimes, these invitations come with a dress code.” Zella gestured down to Desmond’s outfit as she said this.

Desmond nodded again, starting to understand what was happening. He was still scared, but he couldn’t help but start to feel slightly aroused by the way Zella was leaning on him. His voice trembled. “S-so, are you going to eat my soul or something?”

Zella chuckled affectionately. “Hey, don’t be scared. It’s fine. Don’t worry honey, I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just going to cuddle up with each other for a little bit, and I’ll naturally take some of your life energy as we go. You might get a little sleepy, but otherwise, you won’t even notice it’s happening. And when we’re done, I’ll send you on your way back home, unless you want to stay for more.” And with that, she gave the tip of his nose a light peck, and gave him a lustful glance. “So, what do you say? Sound like fun?”

Fear and arousal battled each other in his stomach, both fighting for territory in his head. He consciously knew that he could resist. There probably wasn’t much his captor would be able to do if he physically struggled. If he really wanted to, he could push her off of him, jump to his feet and start running. If he’d brought his phone with him, he could even call the police, though he wasn’t sure what he’d tell them.

But he  _ didn’t _ really want to, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. With this woman hanging over him, flaunting her sexuality in such a dominating way, Desmond felt like he was chained down to the couch. She wasn’t much to look at, but she had a very enticing aura to her. An undeniable curiosity was starting to bubble up inside of him. He didn’t have any reason to trust Zella, but something about her was drawing him in like a magnet.

He tried to consider the possible consequences of this, but it was all for naught. He’d already made his decision. “Uh...s-sure I guess,” He sputtered, before quickly adding. “But you owe me more answers after we’re done.”

“Deal.”

And with that, Zella planted her lips on Desmond’s, kissing him deeply. Her grip around his shoulders became more aggressive as her tongue penetrated his mouth and intertwined itself with his. They held this kiss for a few moments, until Zella’s hands started to get more daring, moving from his shoulders and trailing down the sides of his chest, before eventually making their way to his legs. She gently caressed his soft flesh, continuing to kiss him as she did so. 

Desmond was already completely out of his element. This was hardly his first time with a woman, but he’d never been touched like this, caressed like this. 

It certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

Zella pulled her lips away from Desmond’s, but continued to touch him in her special way. He could feel warmth start to culminate around his crotch, his arousal becoming more palpable by the minute.

The succubus looked back into Desmond’s eyes. Something was different about them this time. They sucked his mind away with far more force, flooding his mind with their color and washing away all of his other thoughts. For a moment, everything seemed to fade away, and he fell even deeper into his dream state. His mind softened up, and reality seemed to become a little less real.

“Tell me your name,” she commanded. 

The order permeated through his mind, reaching down to his very core to drag the answer out of him and force him to respond.

“D-desmond…” He answered submissively.

“Desmond...hmm…that seems a little random. I think you need something more...thematic.” Zella’s face fell and she seemed slightly disappointed. Desmond’s chest fell. No, this couldn’t be happening. He so badly wanted to please her. The idea of disappointing her filled him with a black despair.

“W-what do you want…?” He sputtered, almost on the verge of tears.

“No, no, honey, there’s no need to cry. We just need to make a quick change...” Zella reassured him, instantly quelling his dismal feelings. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face, quietly contemplating something.

Before Desmond could ask what she meant, she spoke and the world once again became mystical and foggy. Her words touched his very core, just like they had before. “You’re my delicacy, my tasty elixir of life. Forget that other name, I’ll call you... _ Ambrosia _ .”

In the blink of an eye, ‘Desmond’ was obliterated from his mind and ‘Ambrosia’ took its place.

Zella waited a second, giving the magic time to sink in before repeating the question. “What is your name?”

“My name is...Ambrosia.” Ambrosia said, confusedly at first but then with more confidence. “My name is Ambrosia.” He smiled victoriously, happy to be shaped into something pleasing for Zella.

“You’re such a cutie, you know that?” Zella cooed, kissing his forehead and tightly squeezing his cheeks. “I’ll bet you just  _ love _ dressing up and playing these little games with me, huh? Making yourself look like a cute little girl for me?”

Ambrosia smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I do!” He exclaimed, glowing with pride.

“That’s  _ such _ a good girl,” The succubus replied, her hands returning to his legs. “I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me.”

Now with lots of confidence, she flipped up Ambrosia’s skirt and tugged down his panties. She licked her lips as his penis fell out, already at half-mast. “Oh, you flatter me, my lovely little girl. I’ll make this feel nice and good for you.” Looking down, she moved her left hand over and began to caress his dick the same way she caressed his legs.

Ambrosia moaned, the sound coming out with a higher pitch than he intended.

Zella added another hand to the action and increased her pace. “I love my little noisy girl. Keep moaning for me.”

Just as he’d suspected, Zella was an expert at pleasuring him. Her technique was masterful. The way she massaged his dick with one hand, and cupped his balls with the other meant that every inch of flesh could experience her warm touch. Ambrosia moaned louder and louder, quickly moving to the edge of orgasm.

“I’m...I’m gonna...ahh...ah…” He could hardly get the words out.

Zella continued stroking at a steady pace. “That’s it baby, just let it out. Cum for Zella,” She encouraged as his dick twitched in her hands. Starting to become aroused herself, she planted her lips on his and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

At almost the exact moment that happened, Ambrosia felt the dam burst. His dick spasmed and spurted semen onto Zella’s jeans as he was bathed in the warm pleasure of orgasmic bliss. He nearly screamed into Zella’s lips, and his eyes threatened to roll back up into his head.

Zella continued to kiss him as he orgasmed, but this was no ordinary kiss. After a few seconds, the warmth that had bubbled up in his lower stomach seemed to rise higher and higher, flowing up through his throat, and through his mouth into Zella’s. He squealed at the alien sensation, fear abruptly cutting into his warmth.

But ten seconds later, it was done. Ambrosia’s dick became soft again, and whatever was flowing through his mouth stopped. Zella disconnected her lips from his and gave him a very satisfied smile.

“Delicious!” She hummed, licking her lips with contentment. “Your pleasure tastes incredible, Ambrosia. The best tasting pleasure I’ve had in quite some time.”

“Th-thank you…” Ambrosia stuttered, yawning. He wanted to say more, but couldn’t muster up the energy. He had already been feeling tired, being up at this time of night, but all of a sudden it seemed to get worse. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

Zella tucked his softening penis back into his panties and stood up, looking down at her stained jeans. Whatever had made Ambrosia weaker seemed to have made her stronger. Her eyes had a sharper look in them, and she had more of a spring in her step. When she spoke, her voice was clearer and the comforting tone was more natural. 

“You’re such a helpful little puppy, you know that?” She asked, rustling Ambrosia’s hair as if she was petting him. “I feel better already! But I’m not done yet, I know there’s still more I can drain from you.” Her voice took on a slightly more devious tone towards the end of that sentence. “I’m going to go change into something cleaner, and get some toys for round two. You just sit there and look pretty, okay?”

Without waiting for a response, Zella walked over to the corner of the room with her bed and slid open a drawer of her small dresser.

Ambrosia did as he’d been told, not that he was able to do much else. Shaking his head, he sat up on the couch, feeling some of his energy already start to come back to him. He was able to (and wanted to) keep going, he just needed to take a breather.

He could’ve watched Zella change, but he instead looked around the apartment, taking in its bare-bones look in a much more relaxed fashion than he’d done earlier. To his left was a bookshelf cluttered with various aged tomes as well as a few photo frames, showing Zella with different unfamiliar faces. Some of the photographs were yellow with age, and showed people in very dated looking outfits.

“Alright, I think it’s time for round two.”

Ambrosia turned back to find Zella standing tall, now wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that fell over her like a skirt. In her right hand she held a bottle of some kind of liquid. In the other, a bright pink dildo.

Oh no.

“Are...is...is that for you or me?” His voice shook with fear of the unknown. Was she really going to make him…? Was he going to have to…?

Zella bit her lip and went red, a large grin forming at the tips of her mouth. She shoved her face into her right elbow, making a sneezing noise into it for a few seconds. When she pulled away, she had an enormous smile on her face. “Oh my Goodness, your eyes are like dinner plates! You’d think I’m holding a knife from the way you’re looking at me!”

Ambrosia blushed slightly and looked down at his knees. “Alright...uh...so...who’s...gonna use that?” He repeated, not acknowledging any of her taunts.

Rather than answer him, the succubus walked over and knelt in front of him, setting both objects on the coffee table. “I can understand how this might be a little frightening for you. New things are scary, aren’t they?” She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, her beautiful crimson eyes holding a very sincere look of concern.

Ambrosia gulped and nodded, giving the toy on the table a quick glance.

“Uh-uh-uh, eyes on me,” Zella pulled Ambrosia’s gaze back to her’s. But she was doing the thing this time. Her eyes drew him in, slowly swallowing his mind away and making everything else in the world disappear.

“This whole morning has been kind of scary, huh? Lots of new experiences.”

Ambrosia nodded, his jaw going slack as he focused on the succubus’ words. “Uh-huh…”

“But they’ve all been fun, right?” Zella prompted. It wasn’t a question. “You enjoyed yourself tonight. Dressing up, and coming to my place and having me touch you like I have? That was all fun, right?”

“I...I enjoyed...that…” Ambrosia smiled faintly as he spoke, a wave of positive emotions washing over him. His forehead tingled as his memories changed, painting the night so far in a more pleasant light.

Zella smiled sweetly, clearly knowing what was happening inside of Ambrosia’s head. “That’s right, you’ve had a fun little time with me. These things are scary, but you’ve trusted me to keep you safe and make sure nothing hurts you. You  _ know _ I don’t want anything to hurt you, right?”

Ambrosia couldn’t help but agree.

“Good! I think you’re starting to get it. You trust me. You’ll follow any idea I have, knowing that I only want to make you feel good, and I’d never  _ dream _ of hurting you. Isn’t that right?”

Ambrosia nodded and his smile grew even bigger. 

“So, when I tell you, you’re going to have fun with this new toy, does it make you want to try it?”

Ambrosia nodded again, now looking at the dildo with eagerness rather than dread. “Yes! Yes I want to try it.”

“Good, just bend over for me and we can get started.”

After a few moments of shifting around, Ambrosia ended up leaning against the coffee table on his elbows, with his panties pulled down and his ass thrust into the air behind him. He quivered in anticipation as Zella used her hand to cover the dildo with lubrication.

“Ready?” She asked, placing a hand on his lower back. “Sliding it in in three...two...one…”

Ambrosia felt the pressure of something soft poking in between his buttcheeks. The poking quickly became more and more firm, until the dildo penetrated him, and started to sink into his anus. 

Ambrosia squealed with pain as the plastic toy pushed its way deeper and deeper inside of him. For a few moments, all he could feel was the pain. How large was it? It felt like his ass was being stretched to double its size. His squeals and whimpers grew into cries. Tears fell down his face and he shifted uncomfortably on the table as Zella pushed the plastic dick further into him.

Zella gave him mere seconds to adjust to the pain, before beginning to thrust the toy in and out of his ass at a slow pace. “How’s your cute little butt feeling? Does it hurt?” She cooed.

“Hurts...hurts so much...can’t…” Ambrosia could hardly speak.

The toy stopped moving, but Zella did not remove it from him. “Hmmm… this isn’t going as well as I thought it would. You’ve really never done this before, have you?”

“N-no…” Ambrosia said in a trembling voice. He was on the edge of sobbing, both from the pain and the knowledge that he was disappointing Zella. “I’m...s-s-sorry…”

At that, Zella seemed to notice Ambrosia’s emotional state. Instantly her voice became sugar coated. “Oh, honey, no. Don’t cry. Aw, baby. It’s alright. It’s alright.” Rather than circle to the other side of the table, she leaned over his bent body to kiss him on the cheek. The pain remained, but Ambrosia’s crying started to die down. “This is fine, don’t worry. Mommy just needs to work a little bit of her special magic to make you feel better. This’ll all be fine, just hold still.”

Ambrosia did just that as Zella’s hands started to roam around his hips, eventually finding themselves between his legs. Zella brought herself closer and closer, until he could feel her breasts pushing themselves against his back. One hand wrapped itself around his soft cock, and the other grabbed his hanging testicles.

“It’s okay baby, Mommy’s got you,” Zella whispered directly into his ear. She was directly on top of him, effectively smothering his body with hers. Her hands gently massaged his cock and balls, like they were a cute little puppy she was petting.

“Hocus Pocus,” She said with a smile. Zella’s hands grew warm around Ambrosia’s genitals, but he felt pleasure rather than pain. 

Then, without warning, a wave of arousal rocked through his body, more intense than he had ever felt before. Despite cumming less than half an hour ago, his dick sprang to life, quickly morphing into a throbbing erection. Sweat dripped down his face. He stuck his tongue out and started to pant like a dog. His whole body felt red hot.

The feeling quickly spread to his ass, transforming the stabs of pain into something much more enjoyable. He now loved the feeling of his tight little asshole being stretched and filled with as much pink plastic as it could hold. He loved it and he wanted  _ more _ .

Zella chuckled from behind him. “I take it that did the trick then? Does my little baby feel better now?”

Ambrosia had trouble speaking one more, now for an entirely different reason. “F-fuck me…” He begged. “P-p-please…oh God, please fuck me I’ll be your...b-be your baby j-just...I just neeeed to…be fuucked...”

“Oh, looks like little Ambrosia’s feeling slutty,” Zella interrupted, her hands ceasing their strokes on his cock. “You’ve never felt anything like this before, have you? See? Just trust in Mommy, and she’ll make everything better.”

Everything that followed happened in an instant.

Before Ambrosia could reply (not that he could form a coherent reply in his state), Zella roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him backwards onto the ground. Ambrosia landed ass-first, driving the dildo deeper into him and sending more shudders through his body.

Without saying anything, Zella pounced onto Ambrosia, pinning him down to the ground and driving the dildo even further into his rectum. Before Ambrosia knew what was happening, she had pulled her shirt up and stuck his dick into her dripping pussy. They both moaned in harmony together as he penetrated her.

Zella moved like an animal, thrusting her hips forward and backward, rocking Ambrosia against the dildo on the floor. Ambrosia was quickly submerged into total ecstasy as he both penetrated and was penetrated at the same time. It was impossible for him to move without a spike of pleasure shooting up his hips. He closed his eyes, and the whole world started to fade away. Nothing existed but the sensations of him being thrown back and forth. Above him, he could hear Zella shouting and cursing. He couldn’t make out the words but they sounded nothing like the gentle tone she’d been using all night.

After only a few moments of this, Ambrosia felt his dick once again twinge in preparation. His cries grew louder and louder until finally, an orgasm ripped through him. His ecstasy reached a peak, causing his entire body to jerk around in Zella’s grip. His hips thrashed around and he felt himself spurt a load of semen into Zella’s womb. The release of tension gave him a quick rush of clarity, and Zella’s words slipped through the cacophony that had shrouded his mind.

“Yes! Yes, my little fucktoy! Feed me! Give me your soul, you little slut!”

Without warning, Zella once again roughly pressed her lips against his, and sucked the pleasure right out of his stomach. This orgasm was more intense than his last one, so there was much more pleasure for Zella to drain. The succubus tightly clutched his cheeks, holding his head against hers as she squeezed out every little bit she could.

When she pulled off of him, Ambrosia only had a second to see Zella’s sweat covered face before he passed out.


	2. The Black Dress (Part 2)

Something poked Ambrosia’s face.

“Hey, wake up.”

His only response was a tired groan.

There was another poke. Ambrosia could smell something in the room now. Some sort of meat was cooking, or had been cooked. It smelled nice, but not enough to fully wake him up.

The next poke was more aggressive. “C’mon, buddy, it’s 11:30 already. I don’t want to fuck up your sleep schedule more than I already have.” Zella paused, sighing to herself. “I made breakfast for you.”

Ambrosia reluctantly cracked his eyes open. Sunlight poured through the windows of the small apartment, some rays angling to directly reach his eyes. He was laying on the couch, still clothed in the black dress from last night. Glancing up, he was met with the sight of Zella, looking down at him.

She looked different this morning. She stood completely naked, showing off a body that was now tight and muscular. Inky black hair fell down to her hips in a perfectly straight line, and her pale skin was now a tawny beige. She looked completely human, save for the pair of curled golden horns sitting atop her head. Her dark crimson eyes had also brightened into an almost glowing shade of pink.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” She taunted. “Have good dreams?”

Ambrosia opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a yawn. A wave of exhaustion hit him, and his eyes threatened to slam shut. Growing frustrated, he rotated himself so that he was sitting upright on the couch, and stood up.

“M-mor...nnnnnnn…” He took about two steps forward before collapsing forward. Luckily for him, Zella was there to catch him and keep him on his feet.

“Ugh, wow, looks like I drained more than I thought,” She quipped in a concerned tone.

Ambrosia groaned and hurriedly tried to regain his balance. Just the act of standing up was rapidly wearing him out. The two of them struggled a bit before deciding that Ambrosia would lean on Zella, and she’d walk him to the table. After they’d crossed the room, she set him down in a chair at the small kitchen table. Lowering his gaze, he found a very appetizing plate of food waiting for him. It held a serving of scrambled eggs and what looked like turkey bacon. To the side of it was a glass of orange juice. Breakfasts didn’t get any more typical than this.

Zella took a seat on the opposite side of the table, watching him intently. “How are you feeling?”

Ambrosia picked up his fork and took a bite, chewing on the eggs while he thought of an answer. “Like I died in my sleep,” he replied honestly. “What...what did you…” Sifting questions out of his addled mind proved to be a very difficult task. It took him another second of chewing to pick a single question: “What did you...do to me? To make me tired...I mean…”

“Oh, okay…” Zella paused for a second, scratching the back of her head. While she overall seemed much brighter than the previous night, she lacked the sexual confidence she’d put on display. “Well, there’s really a lot to explain. Like I told you last night, I’m-“

“A succubus,” Ambrosia tiredly cut in, chewing his food while he spoke. “I remember that.”

“Yes, a succubus.” Zella paused awkwardly before continuing. “Basically in order to survive and keep all of my powers, I need to repeatedly drain life energy from other living things…”

“By having sex with them?” Ambrosia interrupted once again. He was coming back to himself, albeit at a slower rate than the previous night.

Zella rolled her eyes at the interruption, but said nothing about it. “Yes, by helping them achieve orgasm. When someone is in that state, they’re very, well, out of sorts and it’s easier to steal energy from them.”

“Al-alright,” Ambrosia said, nodding his head. “So...why did you pick me?”

“Because you’re cute,” Zella replied without hesitation, causing Ambrosia to blush. “I was on my way home from work, and saw you across the street waiting for the bus. All I needed to do was…” She wiggled her fingers, “Hocus Pocus, and we had a date. You’re very suggestible, you know? Only took about two minutes to put all of the instructions into your head.”

Ambrosia nodded, processing all of this. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Zella would have a regular job. He just figured being a succubus was a 24/7 kind of commitment.

Ambrosia wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to the next question, but figured he may as well ask. Something about her attraction to him made him even more curious. “So, you commanded me to wear…” He gestured down to the black dress. “...this?”

Zella nodded, her tone rapidly becoming more suggestive. “Oh, and buy it too, but you don’t remember that.” She giggled as Ambrosia’s eyes widened, but spoke before he could. “I know it might have been a bit much for you, all of that at once, but sometimes I get a little carried away, you know?” She reached across the table to pinch one of Ambrosia’s cheeks. He didn’t like it, but made no moves to resist. “It makes me so happy to see my little dolls all dressed up and pretty. You look so much sweeter in a dress than in some business suit.”

Ambrosia wasn’t sure if it was a lingering remnant of the spell or...something else, but her tone of voice was arousing him very quickly. He tried to focus on asking more questions, but his mind was already racing with dirty fantasies, most of them involving Zella on top of him in some fashion. The acts she’d described excited him more than he wanted to admit.

“Well, looks like you’re all done,” Zella said brightly, snatching the now empty plate away from him and bringing it over to the sink. “Make sure to drink your juice.”

“Uh...th-thank…” Ambrosia trailed off as he brought the glass to his lips. He was at a loss for words. This was quite a lot to process, to say the least.

“I know this might be a little overwhelming,” Zella said from the sink as she washed the dishes. “Being introduced to this all at once. You’re going to need to trust me quite a lot if we’re going to continue this.”

“Who said anything about continuing this?” Ambrosia sputtered, knocked off balance by the statement.

“Don’t be coy, I know you’re considering it.” Zella said, waltzing confidently back to her chair. “You got a full dose of my special magic last night. There’s no way that wasn’t the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Ambrosia’s gaze remained glued to his knees, but he managed a small nod.

“That’s right,” Zella said from behind him. With a start, Ambrosia realized she had gotten up from her seat and circled around the table while he was looking away. Zella grabbed his shoulders and started to gently massage the tension out of them. “It won’t be too complex. Every so often when I get hungry, I’ll call you up, and I can get a nice, hot serving of my favorite little snack.” Zella leaned in until her lips were right next to his ear and asked in a tense whisper “Does that sound good to you?”

Ambrosia hesitated. He couldn’t lie to himself. He should’ve hated this, being made to do all of these things against his will, but he loved it. Sharing this experience with Zella and learning all of these things from her was absolutely thrilling.

“Y-yeah, I l-like it.”

Zella pressed her lips to his cheek, giving him a wet kiss. “Mmmm...that’s a good doll,” she said when she pulled away. Feeling paralyzed by embarrassment, Ambrosia merely continued staring at his knees and blushed.

Zella allowed a moment of silence to pass between them, before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. “So, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, we both have things to do, so I think it’s about time I send you back on your way.” It was only when Zella pulled away that Ambrosia realized how much he’d been enjoying her touch.

“Wait,” he protested, swiveling around in the chair to face her. “Can I at least, uh, get your number or something?”

The succubus stared at him for a moment, before making a wide grin and snickering a little. “Oh, honey, I didn’t mean call you like that. I’m a succubus, stuff like that is too simple for me. When I get hungry again, I’ll just wiggle my fingers, pull on your puppet strings, and you’ll be walking right back to me. Just like we did this morning.”

Ambrosia hesitated. So, he’d just have to wait for her to summon him again? Could he rely on her to do that? “I...I mean—”

“Look, sweetpea,” Zella bent over in front of Ambrosia and looked right into his eyes. “We’ll meet again. I promise.”

Before Ambrosia could reply, Zella’s bright pink eyes grew even brighter, causing all of his other thoughts to evaporate in their presence. “Here’s what you’re going to do…”

When the pink light cleared and he was given his senses back, Desmond was in his car, parked in his driveway. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the jarring change, panting with shock as his mind adjusted. For a moment, he just sat in silence, the events of the past few hours sinking in.

“What...what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feedback and yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> I'm marking this as complete, because this is all I'm going to post on it for now, but I definitely have some ideas for how to continue this. Let me know if you're interested in seeing more of these two.
> 
> Also, unfortunately, this is the last thing I'm going to be able to post for a while. I'm currently working on a different writing project that I'm not going to post here, and school is also coming up and that's going to keep me pretty occupied. Hopefully I'll return sooner rather than later, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
